


Digital Art - 2010-11-27 - Ribbon

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Holidays, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney kissing. Plus a ribbon and a Christmas hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2010-11-27 - Ribbon

[](http://img218.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=969627453_2010_11_27_xmas_ribbon_123_611lo.jpg)  
Larger version (please ensure ad block is on): <http://img218.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=969627453_2010_11_27_xmas_ribbon_123_611lo.jpg>


End file.
